


Morning Confessions

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Elissa Cousland and Solona Amell [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: The road from the Circle Tower of Ferelden to this cottage her husband built was long and full of strife, but Solona has never been happier to walk a troubled path. She wakes up every morning to kisses from her husband and tea waiting, but this morning she wakes first with a revelation to confess.





	Morning Confessions

More often than not since his “retirement,” Cullen would wake to a warm, wet, flat tongue on his hand telling him it was time to get up and head to the clinic for his day’s work. He would push away the furry face of his mabari as dawn began to break over the horizon, roll over to spoon his wife for a few minutes as she sleepily tugged him close, then finally get up when the first rays of sun peeked through the shutters to spear his eyeballs. He’d make a cup of tea and eat a simple breakfast and leave a pot brewing for his wife whenever she woke. It was a good way to wake up, the best he could possibly imagine. When she joined him in the clinic at midmorning with an armful of freshly picked herbs for teas and salves and poultices the first thing she always did was seek him out for a kiss. It was a good existence, far better than Cullen had expected to ever have.

This morning was different, however, and he woke to a hand on his shoulder instead. But it was a hand he knew, so rather than yank on it and press a blade to a neck he made a little noise of discontent and scooted closer to the hand’s owner, tugging her nearer until he could cover her with his body. She giggled in response but continued to poke him and hum gently until he opened one eye and trained it on the window beside their bed.

“It’s not yet dawn,” he slurred to her, displeased. He closed his eye again and tucked his face into her shoulder.

“I know,” she murmured, fingers running through his hair. “It’s important.”

“How important could it be?” he demanded, arms tightening around her. “It will wait until morning.”

“It won’t, though, because you’re crushing me and I may vomit again,” she gasped breathlessly. He released her at once and lifted himself off her with a frown.

“Are you sick?” he asked, too groggy for tact. Her deep brown eyes were wide and she seemed well and truly awake, softly curling dark hair spread around her head on her soft pillow and pale cheeks a bit pink.

“In a manner of speaking,” she agreed with a tiny, wry smile. “Though this illness is not the kind to be cured with tea and rest.”

He rolled off of her and sat up with a groan, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “It’s too early for riddles,” he complained, turning to look at her. “What is it? Just tell me, please, since you’ve bothered to wake me.”

Her cheeks grew even pinker and she bit her lip as she took a breath, as though she needed courage to find the words. “I woke this morning to cramps and quickly found myself racing to the toilet to empty my stomach. I used magic to see if I’d eaten something I shouldn’t have or if it was a bug I caught at the clinic. It’s neither. Cullen…” She paused and took another breath, eyes intent on his. “Cullen, I’m pregnant.”

For long moments that seemed to stretch into eternity, he stared at her without comprehending what she said. The words swirled around in his mind without sticking to anything and he just blinked at her stupidly. The longer he stared, the more worried she seemed, until she bit her lip and her eyes stared at anything but him. “Cullen? Are you angry with me?”

“Maker’s balls!” he finally cried, breath exploding from his lungs. Started by his outburst, Solona’s wide brown eyes focused on him again. He took her face between his palms and examined it as she held the answers to the universe in those sweet, full lips. “Is it true? You… My… We… Our… We have a child?”

Solona chuckled a little at his stumbling words and nodded, hands covering his. He cried out and kissed her, dragged her against his chest to devour her. She whimpered against his lips and melted against him, fingers combing through his hair. When she needed to breathe he laid her down to put his hands on her flat belly. There was nothing to be felt yet, but just the knowledge that his baby grew inside her was enough to bring him to tears. Things he’d never dared to let himself want chased each other through his mind and he laid his head on her middle, pressed his cheek against where his child grew.

He needed to expand their cottage, he realized. There wasn’t enough room for a child yet. He’d knock out the back wall behind the kitchen to build another room. He’d been wanting to expand the kitchen for Solona anyway, commission a proper oven from someone who know what they were doing now that she’d discovered a passion for baking. It was a good opportunity, he thought. He could do both at once, the kitchen and a child’s bedroom. His child… His mind kept moving back to that, focused on that face. His child, his child. His beautiful wife carried his child.

“Was it worth waking you up for?” Solona asked a while later, as dawn broke and sunlight fell across the bed and he showed no signs of getting up any time soon. He shifted, pressed a thousand kisses to her belly and the child within. She wore one of his undershirts to bed, and it never failed to make something warm coil in his chest to see her in his clothing. He kissed and kissed her belly through that simple cloth, and she had her answer.


End file.
